


Oxygen

by EcholovesRoot



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcholovesRoot/pseuds/EcholovesRoot
Summary: The only things that Echo knows for sure is that she's in space and that skykru are crazy





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of, I don't know why.  
> I hope you won't hate it.

"Why would anyone chose to live somewhere where they can't breath?"

That was the question Echo was asking for the past 10 minutes.  
First they thought it was a rheorical question but she was getting annoyingly persistant.

"Why did we even took her with us?" Asked an annoyed Murphy. "Didn't she tried to kill us like five times already?"

Echo was about to smach his face. Emori saw it and prepared herself to defend him. But before the ex-Azgeda warrior could do anything, Monty laughed. "You do realize that if it was a criteria you wouldn't be here right?".

"What? I thought you didn't hate me anymore".

"For God sake guys get a grip!" Yelled a frustrated yet amused Raven. "There a lot we have to do now if we want to survive. Everything seems to work perfectly we just have to make some efforts on our own."

"Seriously? Like it doesn't bother you that we almost died 15 minutes ago because your people thought it was a good idea to go live in space? Without any oxygen?" Asked Echo. Then she turned to the only other grounder around. "Emori back me up a little, I'm sure you can see it is crazy".

"Well she does have a point. We're about to spend 5 years next to litteraly nothing and if the thing you put in the other thing stop working, we'll die because yeah we kinda need to breath".

Thank you. At least the other grounder had some senses left in her despite of the time she spent with them.

"We lived here all our life. It is not perfect but breathing has never been an issue" said Harper.

Ok so it really was a skykru thing to not see the problem with not having any air around them. Maybe it had something to do with the fake oxygen they use. Maybe it just messed with their brains. Echo hoped 5 years were not enough for her to lose common sense.

Bellamy watched the entire conversation and thought that 5 years was hell of a long time. He looked at Raven who understood. Yes, she would start to think about how they would be able to come home as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured Echo would have a hard time with this. I mean, if you lived your whole life on the ground without technology, life in space must be a difficult concept to grasp.  
> And I'm pretty sure she never thought about how the sky people survived.
> 
> They called them the sky people not the space people, they might not have been aware that you could go that far.
> 
> Besides, I don't think Echo trusts technology very much, she was so weird as soon as they set foot in Becca's lab.  
> Like the first time she saw tech was with the Mountain men, then when fighting skykru and then with the City of Light. And now she's about to spend 5 years depending of technology to breath. So yeah she wants to know how this works. That wouldn't surprise me if she's an engineer when they all come back.


End file.
